


When You Get Back (Let Me Get That)

by rydellon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, that’s it, there is Sex wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: Johnny get back from tour and Ten can’t wait to love him (maybe not all night long)





	When You Get Back (Let Me Get That)

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% the fault of the nct writer’s discord. this is not my fault. 
> 
> ellie do not read this please holy shit. 
> 
> i have never fucking written smut before please help me

If Johnny could have predicted that Ten would jump on him the minute he had entered into the dorm he would have kept his hands free. 

As it happens, he was holding his suitcase and a duffel bag, and Ten jumping into him almost caused him to drop all of his personal belongings. 

He managed to keep Ten snugly in his hold while also keeping his duffel bag from slamming on the floor and his suitcase from falling (somehow). When he called the younger a handful he really wasn’t kidding.

“God, I missed you so much,” Ten whispered into his ear, pressing himself closer, his arms tightening around Johnny’s neck like a vice. 

Johnny decided to eventually let go of his stuff. the reward he would get for wrapping his arms around Ten was better than ensuring that his ornamental Eiffel Tower didn’t break. 

His arms wrapped around Ten’s bottom, cupping him and pressing him closer. Ten pressed light kisses all over Johnny’s face before shoving their lips together. 

“God, never leave like that again. Never go on tour again. Just stay with me.”

Johnny chuckled, pressing another kiss onto Ten’s lips en lieu of a response because they both knew that couldn't happen. 

“I missed you too babe. Anyone else in the dorm?”

Ten kissed him again before answering, leaving Johnny chasing his lips again, “No. I kicked them out. God knows Yangyang would've stayed though. Fucking kids.”

“Cut him some slack,” Johnny says, coming further into the door, leaving his bags in the entranceway to carry Ten to his room, “If I could stay with you 24/7 I would too.”

“He just wants blackmail,” Ten says, and Johnny laughs, humming in agreement as he sets Ten down on his bed and tugs his shirt off, Ten eyeing his chest. 

“Oh? You worked out in America huh?”

“Jaehyun’s fault.”

“I'll have to thank him,” Ten says, pulling off his own shirt before pulling Johnny close to him, connecting their lips again. 

He pushes his tongue into Johnny’s mouth, pulling him close so that their bare chests touch. he wraps his hands around Johnny’s back and digs his nails into the skin slightly, pulling away to tug lightly on Johnny’s bottom lip with his teeth before pressing another soft kiss to his lips, smiling at the breathless boy for a second and diving right back in. 

He takes the time to explore Johnny’s body, re-learning all of the parts he had forgotten. From where their bodies were pressed against each other, skin burning red hot and causing the fire ignited in both of them to be stoked violently. He uses his hands to trace Johnny’s back muscles, down below his waist to trail over his ass and

the tops of his thighs before returning up to his back, fingers trailing lazily over the thick muscles.

“Hmm?” Ten asks lazily when he pulls away, eyes blinking at Johnny’s disheveled face lazily, “You got a problem Seo?”

Johnny groans, pressing another kiss to Ten’s lips before going straight for his collarbones, and oh how Ten missed this so much. Missed Johnny’s plush lips pressed to his body, missed those lips pressing pleasure into his skin in the form of glazed touches and sucked-on skin. 

Johnny thumbs over the waistband of Ten’s

jeans, unbuttoning them and shoving them down, Ten stepping out them smoothly and returning the favour, pushing Johnnyms sweatpants down with his feet, pressing the ball of his foot on Johnny’s hardening cock teasingly, making Johnny goran. 

“God, stop teasing me, you asshole.” Johnny mumbles in english, and Ten pulls him down on the bed from his awkward hovering position, sitting right on top of him and pulling his cock out of his underwear, the unneeded garments being discarded. Ten’s own underwear are also thrown away, and Ten reaches into the drawer beside his bed to snatch lube, slathering it in his hand before leaning over to hover over Johnny, pressing their mouths together before wrapping their cocks in one of his hands, stroking just how he knew Johnny liked. 

Johnny moaned into the kiss and Ten picked up the pace, wrapping his second hand around

them and letting himself drop onto Johnny’s chest, starting to lick and suck on the skin there. 

“God, fuck, Ten, I missed you so much,” Johnny groaned, and Ten hummed against Johnny’s

nipple, coaxing another moan out of him. 

Soon enough Johnny started thrusting into his hold, sending extra vibrations up his own cock as well as Ten’s and Ten knew he was close. 

“Ten—“ Johnny’s cry got cut off by a moan, confirming Ten’s thoughts. 

“Ten I’m gonna…” Johnny said, letting out a low hum of pleasure as he came all over his and

Ten’s stomachs, Ten letting go to rapidly stroke his own cock, coming over Johnny’s stomach as well, stipping for a second to admire the sight of his cum on Johnny’s tanned skin. 

“Fuck,” Johnny breathed out, bringing him back to Ten’s attention. 

“Good?” Ten asked, scooching up the bed to press a soft kiss to sleep Johnny’s nose. It scrunched up and Ten giggled. Cute. 

“Amazing,” Johnny agreed. 

“I missed you so much Johnny, I love you.”

Johnny let his face split into a wide smile. 

“I love you too, Ten.”

They would eventually roll off the bed to clean up (Because sleeping in their mess? Gross) but for now they exchanged soft kisses and whispered anecdotes of what they had each missed, love enveloping the couple. 

This was the moment they had both been waiting for for months, and they weren't going

to let it go to waste. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ **my cc** ](https://curiouscat.me/ry_dellon)
> 
> [ **my twt** ](https://twitter.com/sunjaes)


End file.
